kingarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grailseeker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Quondam et Futurus! Thanks for your edit to the The Crystal Cave (1970) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thanks for your comment. I’ve been hoping that eventually I might be able to attract other regular contributors. But considering how long it took me to start contributing, it may take a while. My original impression was there wasn’t enough on line to even start helping out a bit. I decided at last, that this shouldn't matter, if one is really interested. But I would have started posting much sooner if there had been more articles of substance to encourage participation. Currently I am mostly attemping to cover all material in Geoffrey of Monmouth, Wace, and Lawman, then move on to the Didot Perceval, and then to Knights of the Round Table. That should begin to provide a basic set of articles. Your articles and added illustrations are much appreciated. Jim Allan 18:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No secret. I'm from Toronto, Canada. Jim Allan 01:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for cleaning up some of those links I did. Go team. I added Sir Lionel, but I'm not sure how to categorize him. I'm not clear on the 40C, KRT catergories. TheBoost (talk) 15:40, May 15, 2013 (UTC) It seems there's no administrator on this site. If I could get admin rights I'd love to give the site a facelift (I did the little "grail" icon up in the address bar). You have senority and more edits than me, so I'd gladly defer to you or share admin rights. I'm also messaging JALLAN who has a HUGE ammount of edits, but has been inactive for a couple months. (and "The Last Legion" wasn't so good) TheBoost (talk) 19:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re Lamorat/K, I added a little "(aka LarmoraK)" to the article. Was talking to User Jallam about naming conventions, and naming articles in most cases with the oldest version of the name, and having a list of 'aka's seems the norm. And please, feel free to edit away on my articles no worries. TheBoost (talk) 15:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the new paragraph on the Sarmatian theory. I'm not a backer of that view, but wasn't sure how to discredit it without making the article seem like a 'piss on this theory!' kind of article. Your addition is nice and scholarly. 01:39, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hope you dig the new look. My first goal is going to be cleaning up categories and such. Let me know if there's any admin-y stuff you'd like me to get on. ps. Is it ok to ask what the book you're working on is about? TheBoost (talk) 17:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) TheBoost Hi. I'm afraid I don't know why he hasn't edited in a while; according to he last logged in a the end of June so it has really only been about 2 weeks. I don't see anything obvious here or on his David Eddings Wiki indicating that he meant to take a break, but it's possible he just went on a real life vacation or something of that nature. If you wish to contact him, you can probably do so through (unless he had chosen to disallow this in his preferences). You can also try leaving him a new talk page message, which might trigger a watchlist email for him. Good luck reaching him, and I hope all is well! -- Wendy (talk) 01:37, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey partner. I'm still kicking.A few unexpected occurences, not quite catastrophic, has kept me away from the comp for a while, and my phone canot handle wikia. I apreciate the concern. My son and I totally listen to your bands hobit song on youtube almost every day. I'l hope to be back reguarly soon. Take care. TheBoost (this comp wont let me log in for real.) Man, that Turquine article was sloppy, even for me! I tried to fix it up a bit. TheBoost (talk) 23:04, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I didn't notice anything, but I will take credit for fixing it. :) TheBoost (talk) 01:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Radio Show- I'm about to start production on a podcast audio drama about King Arthur. The first three scripts are done, I'm training myself in audio editing right now, and will be posting auditions online soon. Knowing you're artistically inclined, and already such a respected colleague, I wonder if you'd care to be involved in any way? Acting, producing, singing, music, script-reading/writing... etc. Perhaps you might no someone. No worries if you're not interested. Happy New Year! -Morgan/TheBoost TheBoost (talk) 20:13, December 31, 2013 (UTC) http://my.voiceacting.co.uk/board/audio-drama-the-table-round#comment-3330 That's the link to the official auditions. Please, share them with anyone with a mic you think might be interested. Let me know if you would like to read the script, I'd love the comments of a fellow Arthurian. You might be able to point any interested ladies towards the show, but there are two female singing parts in the first three episodes. If you're interested, shoot me a regular email, might be easier TheTableRoundShow@gmail.com TheBoost (talk) 20:04, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I blocked someone! I feel so powerful! TheBoost (talk) 01:46, January 10, 2014 (UTC) FYI, the crazy facelift is until the end of the month. I'm trying to promote the wiki by "going gothic" as part of some contest. Luckily, "gothic" also describes a type of plate armor, so I feel ok about the change. TheBoost (talk) 16:53, January 11, 2014 (UTC) We (the wiki) just got a shout out on Twitter from the "Gates of Camelot" game designers! TheBoost (talk) 15:20, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes. "Shout out" is the hip/cool/groovy term for drawing attention to something one approves of. I only learned it recently, starting a twitter account to promote the Arthur radio show. Speaking of which, Chapter One is available at www.TheTableRound.com if you're interested. :) TheBoost (talk) 16:40, March 15, 2014 (UTC) MorloCk Night is fixed. If only I'd have know... if only there had been a picture or something, with the title on it I might have checked before typing it wrong twice... maybe I should have uploaded such a picture. No way I would have done it wrong then! :) TheBoost (talk) 16:47, May 14, 2014 (UTC)